Eine große Reise
by andrea06
Summary: Sollte man den Rumtreibern nicht eine weitere Herausforderung zukommen lassen, nachdem sie 6 Jahre nur Hogwarts erkundet haben ?


Eine große Reise

Chapter 1: Bald geht es zurück

Ihr kennt das ja schon, die Figuren gehören natürlich auch nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling. Aber ich habe mich natürlich trotzdem bemüht sie in eine schöne Geschichte zu verstricken.

Es ist erst dass erste Kapitel aber ich werde versuchen wenn ich noch mal Zeit habe weiter zu schreiben. Die Story ist also nicht als One Shot gedacht.

Ich habe mir auch die Freiheit genommen, diese Geschichte jemandem zu widmen und zwar meinen Freundinnen:

Jenny und Antje, die beide begeistert Fanfictions lesen und teilweise auch schreiben und mich zu dieser Story inspiriert haben.

Das Tal mit seinem breiten Flusslauf erstrahlte im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs. Gemeinsam standen sie auf einer steinernen, die angrenzenden Talseiten verbindenden Brücke. Filigran verziert zeigte die auf Säulen ruhende Überdachung die meisterliche Arbeit der Architekten, die vor langer Zeit scheinbar eine besondere Begabung für Architekturzauberei hatten.

Sie beobachteten die rotgoldenen Spiegelungen der letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf der Oberfläche des langsam dahinfließenden Gewässers. Seit einem halben Jahr waren sie nun zusammen, nachdem sie dazu über sechs Jahre gebraucht hatten. Gemeinsam genossen sie ihren letzten langen Ausflüge in das an das Schulgelände angrenzende Gebirge.

Der Fluss mündete in das angrenzende Meer und sie genossen die laue Luft. Sie hatten vor, gemeinsam noch einmal schwimmen zu gehen, bevor sie übermorgen nach Hogwarts zurückreisten um dort in ein paar Wochen die Abschlussprüfungen zu bestreiten.

Langsam – Hand in Hand – gingen sie zurück zum Ende der Brücke, wo sie ihre Pferde hatten grasen lassen. Ein kurzer Kuss noch, der sich zu einer innigen Umarmung wandelte und James hob Lily auf ihren Schimmel. Selber ritt er einen kräftig gebauten aber doch eleganten Rappen. Nach knapp zehn Minuten galoppierten sie Seite an Seite den Strand entlang.

Schon von weitem sahen sie, dass ihr angestammter Badeplatz bereits belegt war und das mit scheinbar mehr als einem Pärchen. ‚Die Franzosen sind schon komisch' dachte sich Lily ‚so einen Abend am Strand nicht nur zu zweit zu genießen'. Doch als sie beide näher kamen begannen die vier Leute wild zu winken. Es waren Remus und Sirius mit ihren Freundinnen und sie waren dabei Zubehör für einen gemütlichen Abend bereitzustellen. Sie wollten den Abend vor dem Verabschiedungsball am Mittelmeer genießen und die Nacht zusammen bei einem Lagerfeuer nach gemeinsamen schwimmen verbringen.

Sie tobten zu sechst im Wasser, bis sie vollkommen k.o. waren und wickelten sich dann in ihre Umhänge um sich ans Feuer zu setzen. Sie genossen den französischen Wein, da sie schon lange keins von dem mitgebrachten Butterbier mehr hatten und führten träge Konversation, da die Pärchen hauptsächlich miteinander beschäftigt waren. Doch irgendwann ging das Gesprächsthema der anstehenden Abreise und dem für den morgigen Abend angesetzten Verabschiedungsball zu. Gemeinsam plauderten sie nun darüber, wie es zu diesem Austauschjahr nach Beauxbatons gekommen war.

Ende der sechsten Klasse, kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen des Jahres, hing in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum ein Zettel aus mit der Aufschrift:

_Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler,_

_ich möchte Sie an unsere Tradition erinnern, dass wir den jeweils vier besten Schüler eines Hauses im Jahrgangs der sechsten Klasse einen Aufenthalt für ein ¾ Jahr in unserer Partnerschule Beauxbatons ermöglichen. Also strengen Sie sich bei den Prüfungen besonders an, wenn Sie Lust auf eine solche Erweiterung ihres Erfahrungshorizontes haben._

_Ihr Schulleiter _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Eigentlich war Lily nie der Meinung gewesen, dass die Rumtreiber besonders viel für etwas gelernt hätten, es war vielmehr so, dass sie scheinbar nie ein Buch in der Hand hatten, aber sie hatten einfach immer Glück. Nicht nur dass sie immer einigermaßen gut waren im Unterricht, nein, sie schafften es auch seit ihrem Rekord an Strafarbeiten im zweiten Schuljahr immer ohne erwischt zu werden durch das Schloss zu streunen. Und Lily war sich sicher, dass sie die Angewohnheit der nächtlichen Ausflüge nicht verändert hatten. Sie hasste diese Bande von rumstreunenden pubertierenden Jungs. Sofort in der ersten Klasse hatten sie begonnen sich über ihren Lerneifer lustig zu machen und ihr Streiche zu spielen. Dieses Verhalten hatte sich auch über die nächsten Jahre nicht verbessert sondern noch extrem verschlimmert. Sie hoffte also mit genug Anstrengung in den Prüfungsvorbereitungen ihnen ein Jahr eher zu entkommen, denn man würde das ganze Jahr an der anderen Schule verbringen und den Schulstoff dort in französisch beigebracht bekommen und dann nur die Abschlussprüfungen noch in Hogwarts machen.

Während des Abschlussessens im letzten Schuljahr waren nun alle gespannt gewesen, wer dieses Jahr herausragende Leistungen erzielt hatte. Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore endlich und begann mit seiner alljährlichen Rede. Kaum einer der Sechstklässler hörte ihm zu. An jedem der vier Haustische war ein unterschwelliges Tuscheln zu vernehmen. Erst bei der Verlesung der Namen wurde es totenstill, denn keiner wollte etwas verpassen. Er begann sogar bei den Griffindors. Zuerst nannte er ihren Namen Lily Evans. Sie hatte das Gefühl vor Freude zu platzen. Die Gesamte Schule klatschte und ihr wurde von allen Seiten auf die Schultern geklopft. Nach dem sich die Schüler wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr er fort. ‚Ganz besonders freue ich mich darüber, dass manch einer von uns sich doch noch auf die Seite der fleißigen Schüler geschlagen hat. Somit bin ich stolz ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und James Potter auch zu den Griffindors zählen, die an dem Austausch beteiligt sind ...' (Autor: Warum denn die schon wieder ;-) ) Man verstand kein Wort mehr, so einen Lärm machten die drei. Kein Wunder, denn sie konnten im nächsten Jahr ein neues Schloss unsicher machen und es würde für sie viel zu entdecken geben. Lily war der Verzweiflung nahe. Warum gerade die drei ? Eigentlich war es klar. Sie selbst zählte mit zu den besten des Jahrgangs, was sie auch wusste. Also brauchte man noch drei andere. Ihre Freundinnen ? Nein, die waren zu viel damit beschäftigt, gut aussehenden Jungs hinterher zu schauen. Und die Rumtreiber hatten nun wirklich Erfahrung mit allen möglichen Zaubern, ohne die sie ja wohl nicht ohne Strafen davonkommen würden. Und warum gerade die drei der vier Rumtreiber ? Na ja, Peter, der vierte im Bunde, hing eh nur an den anderen und konnte allein kaum einen ordentlichen Zauber hervorbringen. Es wunderte Lily sowieso, warum er zu ihrer Gruppe gehörte. Na das konnte ja ein lustiges Jahr werden. Auch wenn ihre Freundinnen sie beneideten, in Begleitung von drei solchen hübschen Burschen ( ;-) ) zu reisen, war sie wohl kaum scharf auf eine Gesellschaft, in der sie um ihr Leben fürchten musste, falls die drei auf die Idee kommen würden mal wieder etwas in die Luft zu jagen. Und auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser die mitfuhren kannte sie kaum. Alles in allem war ihre Freude nach dieser Bekanntmachung also relativ begrenzt ausgefallen.

Die Rumtreiber hingegen wussten vor Freude nicht mehr wo hin mit sich und feierten die ganze Nacht hindurch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten auch allen Grund zur Freude. Bis auf Peter, von dem eh keiner erwartet hätte, dass er es schafft, hatten sie alle Erfolg gehabt. Und sie stellten Pläne auf, was sie im nächsten Jahr tun wollten. Der größte Idee des Ganzen war, von diesem neuen Schloss auch eine Karte des Rumtreibers zu erschaffen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Remus zum Schulleiter beordert. Dumbledore erklärte ihm, dass es auch an der anderen Schule ein nahegelegenes Waldstück gäbe, in das er sich zu jeder Vollmondnacht zurückziehen sollte und, dass er auf den Rest der Bande aufpassen soll, da er noch der vernünftigste der drei wäre.

Am ersten September fuhren also alle Schüler wie üblich im Zug nach Hogwarts. Doch wer zum Austauschprogramm gehörte, stieg nicht in die Kutschen zum Schloss sondern in eine der beiden auch pferdelosen, die etwas abseits standen. Als sie und ihr Gepäck komplett waren, erhoben sich die Gefährte in die Luft und die Reise begann.

Die Griffidors waren mit den Ravenclaws zusammen und die Hufflepuffs waren echt zu bemitleiden, da sie mit den Slytherins reisen mussten. Zur Zeit des Abendessens erschien ein reichhaltiges Menü und zur Schlafenszeit verwandelten sich die Sitze in Komfortable Betten. Gegen zwölf Uhr waren dann alle eingeschlafen, bis auf James. Der saß auf seinem Bett, gegenüber dem von Lily, und starrte in die Gegend. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Doch sein Blick wanderte immer wieder hinüber zu ihr, wie sie dort lag und die langen, leicht gewellten, rötlichen Haare lieblich ihr Gesicht umspielten. Auch der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck faszinierte ihn. Er mochte sie schon lange doch so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Immer wenn sie ihn sah verfinsterte sich sonst ihr Blick und sie zeigte sich missbilligend. Er wusste leider auch genau warum aber es war zu schön, sie immer wieder auf die Palme zu bringen. Außerdem war das auch seine einzige Möglichkeit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, da sie sich sonst nur mit Büchern abgab. Sunden später erfasste auch ihn die Müdigkeit und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Zum Sonnenaufgang am nächsten Morgen konnten sie ein Gebirge sehen mit einem prächtigen weiß leuchtenden Schloss.


End file.
